


Dread

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Don't ask.  Really.  A drive-by drabble in lj comments written for Nerodi.





	Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Cowering together on the edge of the counter, three cute little cucumbers watched in fear while Lex, who was wearing a pink apron and fluffy bunny slippers, whet his sharpest kitchen knife at the sink. Nearby was a bowl filled with lettuce, bell pepper strips and cherry tomatoes and a big hunk of parmesan cheese and a grater sat behind the bowl.

 

"Oh, God, I hope it's over with quickly," sighed one cucumber. "I hope that knife is sharp enough to slice us so that we don't feel it."

 

"Dude, no, you don't know how bad it can be! You guys are all newbies! I've been here three days and just hours after I got here, he took one of us and poured some yellow slimy shit all him and then he ..."

 

Overcome by sobbing, the older cucumber took several minutes to collect himself, while the two others tried to calm him.

 

"No! You don't understand! The guy in the apron shoved him up into that other guy ... and you don't even want to hear what he smelled like afterwards."

 

Lex never did figure out what happened to all the cucumbers, but he thought that maybe the Fluffy the golden retriever puppy ate them, so Fluffy had to spend the rest of the night in the backyard.


End file.
